RWBY A Pirate's Tale
by SuperSaiyandinosaur
Summary: Our story follows a pirate captain, Anna, and her first-mate, Liena, who get roped into Ruby's adventure against Salem. Anna and her crew take up a quest to kill a Kraken Grimm which is devastating Mistral's Northern coastal city's, Summit's Bay, Anna is approached by Ruby with friends in tow, in a plea of our dear captain, to have passage to Vale.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So instead of writing 5 pages like I said, I wrote 6! not a big deal but hey more right? Anyway, enjoy!

"Hurry up men! We've haven't got all day!"

A voice roared over Mistral's northern docks, a crew of 30, sea-bred sailors, hauled supplies on to their prized frigate, The Sirens Call, while the team loads cannonballs, repair tools, and barrels of rum. The Captain, Anna Storm, and her first-mate, Liena, were making their way to a local tavern in the coastal town of 'Summit's Bay,' Golden Peak Tavern, to see the job board had any requests that needed to be filled. The board ranged from defending traveling sea salesclerks, escorting dust shipments to their destination,(occasionally those shipments mysteriously lose a quarter of their supply) and even down to Grimm hunting.

"Woulda' say Liena? Saving Sea merchants from pirates like us? Whatcha' feelin' today?" Anna asks inquisitively while glancing toward her first-mate, arms crossed.

"How about, spearin' us a Grimm? Look here." Liena says as she points toward a picture of a Grimm Kraken, "Tales say this beasty took four merchant ships down to the locket in a day."

"Oooh, We haven't killed a Grimm in a while now huh, well looks like we have a quest!" Anna stoically says, then tears the request off the board, and heads for the door.

Liena follows behind chuckling and shaking her head. As Anna reaches her ship, the crew tending to sails, cleaning the deck, and others securing the supplies down-below the deck. Anna and Liena board viva the boarding ramp, which lead from the dock onto the ship, and its how the crew got the supply onto the boat.

"It's time to make the announcement, Liena if you could be so kind as the gather the crew from below." Anna orders, as they step aboard, The Sirens Call.

"Aye, Captain," Liena says as she makes her way across the ship, then down the stairs to below.

Anna makes her way up to the helm, Liena shorty pops from below with the rest of the crew. Anna faces her team, pulls down on her triangle pirates hat, to get a clear look at her crew. Her pirate's coat lightly flap, her flush fox tail dances in with the breeze.

"Alrighty, lads we got a Grimm to kill! This beast has taken four ships from here to Altas, It's our job to rid the beast, it'll take us a few days to get into Alta's waters, but the gold alone would set us up for a month, we leave at first light!" Anna says enthusiastically, her fox ears perk up excited.

As Anna heads for the stairs, she notices a crow that had been sitting on the railing for some time, during her announcement to the crew. Anna stared at the bird for a few seconds, before it flew off toward the town. As she watches the bird fly away, she hears Liena shout.

"You heard her lads! Back to work, we need to ship shape if we're gonna take on the beast!" Liena barks orders.

"Aye, Aye!" the crew shouts, excited about the journey and gold that awaits.

The crew restock the canons balls, stowed the rum and supplies below deck, locking it in place so it wouldn't rolls and tumble around while in the unforgiving sea. By the time they finished, it was the break of dusk, star-filled the sea above lanterns light the ship, Liena makes her rounds double checking everything, and to her surprise, everything was ship shape. This brought a smile to Liena's face, knowing that the crew took her teachings seriously.

Anna had stripped herself of her coat and hung it on the rack near the door. Anna had a loose baggy white shirt, and leather pants with her boots still on, she walks over her bar, pulling her particular bottle of rum, and a pair of glasses. A second later, Liena walked in and loosened her jacket revealing a button shirt which fit her perfectly, adding her toned body, while making her way to Anna's Captain desk, and fell into it her chair, leaning back a bit.

"Ooooh, did I ever tell you that I love this chair?" Liena says stretching back, then resting her arms on the desk.

Anna chuckles, but as she was about to respond a knock came from the door, Anna and Liena share a look before Anna sets down the bottle of rum and the glasses on the drawer. Anna picks up one of her spare flintlocks and holds it behind her back, cocked and loaded. She slowly opens the door to see a group of people waiting. Girls, in a red hood, in a white dress, one with a robotic arm, another faunus, a girl wearing pink. Behind them, a man drinking a flask, another a blonde headed boy, another a bit smaller, then someone who looks like a ninja.

"Excuse me; I'd like to speak your the Captain. Please, it's an emergency." Red-hooded Girl asks, nearly pleading.

Anna eyes over the group once more, causing her ears to twitch, then Anna opens the door wider, "Come in." Anna says as she heads back over to the rum, her tail swaying gracefully.

"Thank you so much!" Red-Hooded Girl says as she and her friends pile into Anna's cabin.

Anna pours rum into the two glasses then drops a big, round piece of ice into them, while Liena sits in her desk, focus on their guests.

"We heard that you were pretty reliable in the town and that you were heading to Vale, and we'd like come along." Red-Hooded Girl says to Liena, who didn't reply; instead, she leans back and folds her arms.

Anna holds both rum-filled glasses in her hand, reaching her desk, sitting against the left corner while handing Liena a drink, taking a sip Anna then rest her arms between her legs, still glass in hand.

"Aye, we've helped the town by taking the request that are too dangerous for commoner's, but for a price," Anna says, looking toward the Red-Hooded Girl. "What can you offer us in return?"

"U-um," Says the Red-Hooded Girl, who starts tapping her herself looking for something of value, when nothing could be found she turns to her companions.

One by one they tap their pockets, to no avail, for none could find suitable payment. Watching this, brought a small chuckle to Liena but starts to annoy Anna, pinching her eyes with her free hand.

"Alright look! If you don't have any payment, you'll have to make yourselves useful some other way." Anna says still pinching her eyes.

"And how would we do that?" The white-dressed girl says from the red one's side.

"My crew and I are going to hunt a Grimm that's been causing this town's delivery, and merchant services a great deal of trouble," Anna explains, with taking another sip of her rum.

"What kind of trouble?" Says the Blonde with the cybernetic arm.

"It destroyed four ships already, three merchant ships, and one supply ship," Liena says, looking defeated.

"And what about the sailors? What happened to them?" Says the faunus, her eyes filled with concern.

"All lost. Except for two merchants and a lucky supply boy." Anna says as she sways her ice around in her glass. "We questioned the survivors, and they all said the same thing. One minute they were fine, the next, they heard a sound, like the shriek of the damned, and seconds later black and white tentacles shot from the sea. Plunging into their hull, Wiping out men after men, those who got thrown for the ship, were the only survivors."

The cabin fell silent for a second, Anna shakes her head, and looks at the group in front of her.

"And your gonna help me kill it," Anna says as she downs the remains of her rum. "We leave at the break of dawn, and if you're not here by then, were casting off without you."

"Don't worry. We'll be here on time." Says the man with the flask.

"Oi, lemme see that," Anna says pointing at the man's flask.

"What this?" Asks the man, Anna does a quick nod.

With a sigh, the man tossed his flask to the Captain. Opening the cap, Anna takes a quick whiff of the contents, as the aura reaches Anna's nose, she lets out a little groan. Sealing the flask back, tossing it back to the man, Anna gets up and walks to her drawer. After a quick second of rummaging, Anna pulls a small bottle filled with dark brown liquid.

"Never like whiskey, try this," Anna says give the bottle a toss.

The man caught it, eyeing the silver labelless bottle then pulls out the cork that sealed it. Taking a quick sip, and instantly stopped to savor the exquisite taste.

"Heh, that there is a century aged rum." Anna chuckles, closing her drawer, then leans back against it. "A small sample of my bigger supply, I always keep a bottle on hand."

"We should leave and get some rest before they leave us in the morning." The smaller boy says, holding the door open.

As the group says their thanks and goodbyes, they pile out of the cabin, leaving Anna and Liena alone once more. Liena finishing her drink lets out a sigh of delight, then leans back and throws her arms over her head and closes her eyes Anna beaming with desire, struts seductively up to her first-mate, Anna straddles her second in commands legs. The sudden surprise causes Liena hands to hook around her Captain's tamed waist. Anna leans forward till she's next to Liena's ear.

"What do you say, you and I break this chair again?" Anna whispers filled with a pang of hunger, nay a thirst, so light that her breath tickles Liena's ear.

"A-aye, aye Captain," Liena shudders, as she pulls Anna hips closer, Liena's ears and cheeks blush furiously.

"You know I love it when you're flustered." Anna mudders, and pecks Liena's freckles with her soft plump lips.

As Anna pecks her second's cheek, she blazes a trail of hot yet tender kisses starting up to her earlobes then back down to Liena's collarbones. Liena tilts her head to give Anna a clear path. With each kiss, Liena felt her Captain's hot breath, and she could feel Anna's desire, her hunger for her getting more and more intense. Liena's hands drift lower until the wrap around the Captain's stern; the motion causes the Captain to yelp. Anna moves from Liena's lobes to her lips, as Anna's lips touch Liena's with a passionate burning flame. Anna's hands shift down the Liena's torso, stopping just at the rim of Liena's button shirt. Before she could continue, Liena hoists her up and carries her over to her captains' bed. Liena collapses with Anna onto the bed, Liena's hand glides up her superiors thigh while staring deeply into Anna's sapphire eyes. On a bedside table, a lantern's dim light dances across Anna's tanned skin, Liena reaches over to its nob and turns it down, while pushing her lips against Anna's. As the darkness of the cabin closes in on the light, Liena smiles at Anna who drapes her arms around Liena's neck as the lantern goes out.

Hours ago by, the sun's light breaks through Anna's window, and the glare awakes the slumbering Captain. From the previous nights fun, Anna wakes up wholly refreshed. Though her second mate still adrift, Anna swings her legs over the beds' edge, cause Liena to stir, laying towards Anna. Turning to her sleeping mate, Anna brushes Liena's hair behind her ear, after Anna gets up as quietly as she could. Picking up her clothes, that got scattered throughout the night.

"Liena deserves her rest, but duty calls," Anna says after putting her shirt, her pants, and boots back on. After a quick stretch, Anna heads out to the deck.

The cool breeze rushes Anna's face, inhaling the salty air brings a smile to her face. Most of the crew is up, and tending to their chores. Anna walks up to the helm, to see the helms-master, tinkering with a lever next to the helm.

"How's our little surprise for the Kraken?" Anna questions, leaning on the wheel.

"Aye, it's coming along. That beast won't know what hit 'em." Helms-master says while patting the leaver.

"Goodman, when you finished we'll need more red barrels. Take a hand fold of men, make us more." Anna says as she pats the Helmsmen's shoulder.

"Aye ma'am, oh the Ol' Bill wanted a word with ya," Helms-Master says before finishing up his tinkering.

Anna steps down the stairs, then heads below decks, until she reaches the very bottom. The sounds of a hammer hitting metal echoes. An old pirate with a peg leg, hammers against a piece of metal into the ship.

"Oi, Ol' Bill, Helms said you needed a word?" Anna asks, ducking under a low hanging wood.

"Oh! Aye, Captain, your request is nearly completed. A mere day should be enough to finish, just in time for the beast to meet its end." Ol' Bill cackles, lightly tapping the floor with his peg leg.

"Good, better sure to making it spring as soon as the lever is pulled, and reinforce it some more. My crew is number one priority." Anna says knocking on the wall, only to hear it ring.

"Aye, I remember. Don't worry it'll be strong enough to hold against an Atlas mech." Ol' Bill says with compassion. "I know your crews family."

"Aye, you know me too well, my friend," Anna says with a small chuckle. "When it's finished, come and get some fresh air, and a drink."

"I'll do that, and you can count on that." Ol' Bill says with a chuckle. "Be sure too lemme grab my favorite cup first."

Anna waves, then head above deck, as she steps out, the group she met last night steps aboard.

"Looks like you made it in time, I was just about to signal cast off," Anna says while heading back to the helm.

"We ran all the way here from where we were staying because someone overslept." The white dressed one pouts.

"What?! It's not my fault! I was having a dream about cookies." Red-Hood says flustered.

"Well since that's out the way." Anna says as she reaches the helm, "We're casting off, raise anchor! Helmsman chart a course to Atlas waters, we got us a bounty to collect."

"Aye, aye Captain!" the crew says proudly.

"As for you lot." Anna looks over to the group, "You lot make your selves useful, help me, boys. And boys teach 'em somethin' ."

As the crew smiles, they teach them how to pitch sails, sharp sword to a point, and the ships cook, Cooky, explains the tall blonde how to peel potatoes. The small child was too weak looking, so the crew just told him to wash the deck. Anna steers the ship, and the girl with the red hood walks up next to her.

"Where's your first mate?" Red-hood asks looking around.

"Oh, she still asleep," Anna says gesturing below to her cabin.

"Oh? Did she stay up late?" Red-hood asks tilting her head.

"Well, in a way, you could say I kept her awake all night." Anna jokes, with a slight wink.

"What?" Red-hood starts but stops when she realizes.

Right on queue, Liena steps out of Anna's cabin wearing one of Anna's spare shirts. Liena makes way to the helm to meet Anna to was revealed by the Helmsman.

"Evening beautiful," Anna says with a coy smile.

"Evening Captain, I see you did everything without me again," Liena says looking out to the deck, then giving Anna a peck on the cheek. "Sorry for oversleeping."

"As long as you got enough rest, and I get to wake up next to you, it be can't argue," Anna says brushing a hair behind her ear.


	2. Chapter 2

"The crew seems more excitement for the battle ahead, wouldn't you say Captain?" Liena says wrapping her arm around Anna's waist, looking toward the deck leaning her head on Anna's shoulder.

"Aye, you're right, let's add to their joy, pop out the rum," Anna says smile, as she puts her hand around Liena's shoulder.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Liena questions, looking up to her Captain.

"Why not? It's still a few days till we reach our destination, let them have their fun." Anna says with a chuckle, as Liena reluctantly lets go of Anna.

Liena heads below, and shortly returns with a barrel of rum, soon after the crew sets up a circle in the middle of the ship, some sitting on barrels, others on the floor. Three of the team were playing an instrument, a violin, an accordion, the last played the flute.

"Ahoy! Captain! Teach the lad a thing or two about playin' the fiddle." Ol' Bill says laughing on a barrel.

"Oh! I don't want to embarrass the boy, Bill!" Anna says she takes her coat, tossing them on against a cannon. "But, if you insist,"

The lad tosses the violin to Anna along with the bow. The crew and their guest watch in suspense. Ol' Bill leans toward the ships' guest.

"Yer in for a treat." Ol' Bill cackle, then turns back to his Captain.

The group exchanged looks then watch Anna tune her violin, Liena leans against the main mast. Anna finds her perfect tune and begins to play a joyful, energetic jig, which causes most of the crew to dance in the center of the circle. Soon Anna starts to bounce with the flow of music. As Liena watches with a smirk, the faunus girl leans against the mast as well, but Liena didn't notice for all her attention was on Anna. Occasionally Liena would catch a moment with she and Anna would lock eyes and Liena heart would skip a beat, each time Anna would give her a quick wink with her deep sapphire eyes.

The Faunus girl starts to notice, and her ears perk up, as she glances back and forth between Anna and Liena, a giddy smile spreads across her face. Anna tosses the fiddle back to the lad who was playing it before, she could tell he picked up on a thing or two. Anna then heads to where Liena was standing, energetic music still masking the ship. Grabbing Liena by the hand, Anna leads her to the center floor.

Liena and her share a quick laugh, both grabbing one another's' hands and begin to dance. Their laughter ring threw out the deck, when they finish, the whole crew cheers and claps, Anna and Liena bow.

"I'll find us some drinks love," Anna says with a quick peck to Liena's freckled cheek.

"Don't stray too long," Liena says as their hands slide apart.

As Liena watches her Captain's tail flow with the cool breeze, she finds herself bumping into the faunus girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry, lass didn't see ya, I was preoccupied," Liena says glancing back to her Anna was.

"It's ok, and I'm Blake, by the way," Blake says.

"Well, pleased to meet ya, names Liena," Liena says with a smile, extending her hand.

"Likewise, I had a quick question I'd like to ask you if you don't mind." Blake says shuffling bet, nervous to ask, " Are you and the captain? A thing?"

Liena looks over to Anna who was laughing with most of the crew, she could tell it was a good laugh, Anna was clutching her gut, and her face was bright red.

"Aye, I say we are." Liena says with a smile, "Why do ya ask?"

"Well, earlier I saw how you two looked at each other, while she played the violin." Blakes says fiddling with her hands, "You could tell your always on her mind."

"Oh, could ya now? You seem to know a lot about this, what kind of book do ya read lass?" Liena says with a short chuckle.

Blake only blushes, cat ears droop a bit. Liena realizes what happening and smiles.

"Don't worry mate, I read 'em too," Liena says placing a hand on her shoulder.

This brings a smile to Blakes' face, but before she could answer, Anna, returns with two mugs of rum, one for her and the other for Liena, after handing Liena hers, Anna turns to Blake.

"I think a certain someone is feeling a bit droopy lass," Anna says as she gestures over to a brooding blonde, leaning against a cannon looking out to the dark calm sea and to the stars above. "Seem like you should take out onto the dance floor, cheer 'em up a bit."

Blake gives the Captain a quick nod and a smile, before heading to her friend.

"I thought you liked foxes?" Anna says wrapping her arms around Liena neck, her face inches from her own.

"You know you're the only faunus for me, dear," Liena says as her arms swivel around Anna's hips.

"Well, would do ya say to a little mischief before I tame your sea?" Anna says with a devilish smile.

"How could I say 'no' to that." Liena says with a dastardly chuckle, "Whatcha have in mind?"

"You see that young lad, and lass over yonder?" Anna says gesturing to the farm boy and the girl dressed in white.

"Aye, I do," Liena says following Anna's gaze.

"Well, they've both been staring at the one in red most of the night, Ruby I think was her name." Anna says with a chuckle, " here's the plan, I'll take the lass, you take the lad. Play our cards right, and we'll get them to fight over little red over there."

"And we'll meet back at your cabin," Liena says with a quick, passionate kiss on her Captains flush lips.

Seconds later Liena makes her way to the boy who's leaning on the second mast, Anna quickly regains focus after the short trance she was in, heads to the girl, who sits on a barrel.

"Ahoy, lass," Anna says as she picks up an empty barrel and sits next to her. "Never did catch your name lass."

"Really? Well, it's Weiss Schnee, for your information." Weiss says flipping her hair back.

"You know I saw you looking at your friend there, for a while now," Anna says gesturing to Ruby who sways with the slow violin music. "You could ask her to dance you know? I can tell you like her."

"W-what? I-I have no idea what you're talking about!" Weiss says blushing a deep shade of red, trying to hide it.

"Oh, I'm sure you definitely know what I'm talking about," Anna says with a slight chuckle, out of her peripheral she sees Liena had succeeded with her mission and got the farm boy to start making his way to Ruby, and Liena is making her way to Anna. "Well, do as you wish, but if you don't react in time, someone could snake her out from under you."

"What do you mean? Are you?" Weiss says as she starts turning red, not with embarrassment, but with angry.

"Ha! Sorry, my friend, I'm taken." Anna says as Liena shows up in the nick of time, sliding her arms around her waist, pulling her close. "But it's not me, you should be worrying about.?"

"Wha?" Weiss starts but is interrupted by Anna gesturing toward the farm boy haft way to Ruby.

Springing off her barrel, Weiss whisper under her breath 'Oscar' before quickly making her way toward Ruby. At the pace she was going, she and Oscar meet at Ruby at the same time and begin arguing over who Ruby should dance with first.

"Oscar? So that's the boy's name huh?" Anna says, surprised, "I thought it'd be like Chuck or Phillip or something like that."

"Phillip? Really?" Liena says sarcastically.

"Eh, thought for the morning. Don't we have a common destination we were both heading to?" Anna says taking Liena by the hands and starts leading her to the Captain's quarters.

As the festivities go on throughout the night, Weiss eventually won Rudy's dance, Blake and Yang talk throughout the night besides one another. The one who dressed in pink and the ninja were making pancakes, in the morning. The man with the cape had to make rum than he could handle and passed out in a pile of ropes.

Anna exits her cabin and basks in the wrath of the sunlight. Stretching and inhaling deeply, Anna makes her rounds, her coat lightly tapping the calves of her legs as she steps down the stairs. Anna looks up to the sails to be sure that they weren't scathed, then towards to tie a loose rope that held the cannon in place.

After it was secure excellent and tight, Anna glances toward the bow of the ship to see the blonde headed boy, gazing out to the rising sea. Anna wakes up to the boy, but he doesn't notice that she's there. He looks like he has something on his mind, the way he just gazes out to the sea. Anna had asked the girl in pink what his name was; also hers. The girl in pink says her name was Nora and he was Jaune.

"Oi, what's on your mind lad?" Anna says as she rests on the rails, as she watches the waves dance across the sea.

"Have you ever lost someone you've cared about?" Jaune says, still looking out to the flowing sea. "Ever have the feeling of helplessness?"

"Aye, that I had my friend. The worst feeling to be felt." Anna says sagging her head, memories flow into her head. "You know, I wasn't always the great pirate that you see before you."

Yeah, it's the worst, who did you lose?" Jaune hesitates, not knowing how Anna will react. "Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"I lost most of my family, you see I grew up in an orphanage." Anna interrupts, with a soft, gentle voice, "When you live in an orphanage in Vale, the other kids tend to be your family. The owner long since died, and it was just us, a small group of five who lived in a run-down orphanage building. Three humans and two faunus. The faunus were me and Kalin, a male deer faunus. The humans were Arith, Maie, and Jared. We were almost the same age, 17, give or take a couple of years."

"What happened?" Jaune questions with compassion intrigued but not wanting to offend the Captain.

"Grimm," Anna says with anger, clenching her fist so tight that it pops her knuckles. "One day, one rough, faithful day. It started as a normal day, scavenging what we could to survive. Then Jared and the others decided we would have better luck, with hunting in the forest than going through the leftovers of others. We never went anywhere without the company in tow."

"And then what happened?" Jaune says, focusing on Anna.

"We ventured out, with makeshift weapons that we made in an hour," Anna says, crossing her arms, letting out a small chuckle with a smile. " After hours of tracking, we managed to find and kill a deer, we corner and surrounded it after we killed it, the others celebrated while I started to clean and gut the deer. Putting its meat into a bag that I made out of old shirts. Everyone was so busy that they didn't see the Alpha Ursa creeping up behind."

Jaune watches with sad eyes, and a heavy heart.

"It was only when I heard the screams, that I turn to see the Ursa, tear into Jared with one swipe of its claw. The force of the hit, sent his body flying if he hadn't died from the claw the rocks ensure it was done. I run to check on him, while the others tried to fight the Ursa, when I got to him, he had lost a lot of blood, but he was already dead." Anna says holding back tears. "When I turned the Ursa had Kalin in its mouth, biting down blood pours from his body like emptying a pale of water. That didn't stop Kalin from fighting, using a blade made from a piece of glass and tape for a handle, he stabbed the hell out of it, before it flung him into a tree, killing him instantly."

"I rushed over to the beast and drove my spear made of long pipe I found into it's back. Only to anger the beast, it brought its claws and swung them down on me, but Maie, she pushed me out of the way, and was crushed." Anna says as a single tear runs down her cheek. "Arith was the last to go, she tried to run to my side, but she was cut down by the Ursa claws, through her gut she looked to me, and I try to get to her, then she just fell grasping her stomach."

"That's when I got this," Anna says to Jaune pointing at her eyes, as her irises change to a luminous blue, her pupils transform into a shape that resembles a curved shuriken.

"What are those?" Jaune asks looking at her eyes. "What happened to your eyes?"

"This is my semblance, my special eyes. I don't know I got them, but it had something to do it watching my family and friends being cut down, one by one." Anna says resting her hands on her hips. "With these new eyes, I managed to kill that Ursa, though I was badly injured. These eyes saw the Ursa attacks before it made them. Though I killed it, I found Arith grasping her stomach for dear life."

"I kneeled down beside her, but she knew she wasn't gonna make it and her last words to me were, 'You need to survive Anna, keep the crew alive.' she held her open, and I grabbed hold, with a tight grip, tears poured from my eyes." Anna says with water filled eyes, "After that day, I vowed to honor those I lost."

Anna's as she unsheathes her cutlass, the handle is a revolving flintlock pistol, an emblem was embedded in the grip on the gun, PL, which stood for Pirate's Life.

"I made this to defend my crew along with my eyes. The blade bends to fire special dust bullets when the blade is up, it does this." Anna says as she loads a fire dust crystal, and flicks the blade up, instantly the edge catches fire.

"Whoa! That's awesome! It's like Qrows." Jaune says surprised but notices some engraving of the blade. "What's that?"

"That? It's the way I honor my friends." Anna says, extinguishing the fire, and reads it aloud. "'Keep the crew alive, keep your family alive.' that's the engraving it, it's what I live by."

"How do your eyes work, if you don't mind me asking," Jaune asks, fascinated by it.

"Well, I know it increased my reaction time, speed, and grants me to see my enemy's movement before they happen," Anna says rubbing her chin, then bowing her head, "that's how I was able to beat that Ursa. Without it, I probably would've died alongside my family."


	3. Chapter 3

"The sounds amazing! I wish I had a useful semblance like that, and then I'd be able to protect my friends more." Jaune says defeatedly.

"It's not the type of semblance that defines a person you know, it's what the person does with it," Anna wholesomely says while patting him on the back. "Take my eyes as an example, I got them by losing those I held dear to me, but I use them to protect my family here. Your semblance is more than useful Jaune; you have the power to save lives, me all I can do is protect them, sure, I'd say your is a lot more useful than mine."

"I guess you're right, thanks for the talk, I needed it," Jaune says, looking better than he was a while ago.

"Anytime, mate," Anna says looking back out to the sea, before heading back to her duties.

Hours go by, and Liena stands at the wheel of the ship, when Weiss walks up the stairs, then leans against the rail next to the helm.

"So what's your story? If you don't mind me asking?" Weiss asks bluntly.

"My story? What do you mean?" Liena says with a slight chuckle.

"Yes, like how did you end up on a pirate ship? How did you meet the Captain?" Weiss asks in Schnee fashion.

"Ah, well that is quite a long story," Liena says, shocked.

"Are you kidding? We're on a ship! We got time." Weiss says rudely.

"Hmm, putting it that way, I'll tell you," Liena says deadpan.

As Weiss crosses her arms, waiting, Liena clears her throat trying to recall how she met Anna.

"Oh, I met Anna when I lived in Vale, I came from a small but wealthy family," Liena says, as she glances at Weiss, who leaned against the railing still.

"Oh! So you're like me! I come from a wealthy family too." Weiss says, but she trails off, remembering she left her home to be Huntress, and Liena's gaze when she interrupted.

"As I was saying, I was 17 at the time, and my family lived by the coast, next to a harbor. My father was the owner of our town shipping docks, so I spent most of my time down at the docks." Liena continues, catching Weiss a few times about to interrupt, but she is cut off by a glare. "By that time, the Captain was 18, she managed to survive, by working at the docks. There were days I went with father to the docks, while he attended to his business, I tended to watch some of the dock workers, load and unload cargos of trading ships."

"And one day, I saw one dock worker unloading a crate from one of the trading ships with their bare hands, and mind you these crates weighed as much as an engine of a car, I was so mesmerized by their strength, I went to talk to whoever it was. And to my surprise, I saw a Faunus setting the crate down, then dusting off her hands like it was nothing." Liena says adjusting the helm, then looks toward Weiss, who looks intrigued by the story. "I walked up to her, asked her name, she looked up at me, then she turned around to see if I was talking to someone behind her, she turned back and pointed at herself. She made me giggle, and I said 'yes, you' she told me her name was Anna, we shook hands, even though she was incredibly strong, she had quite soft hands."

Liena closes and opens her hands, looking at Weiss, which strangely she does the same as if she knew someone who also had soft hands.

"Anyway, We chatted for a few minutes before she was called away, after that day I started going to the dock, again and again, my family well, mostly my father and younger sisters warned that a 'noble' as it were, can't date someone as lowly as a dock worker," Liena says, the last part gritting through her teeth.

"I didn't know you have siblings!" Weiss interrupts, then quickly apologizing. "I'm sorry, please, continue."

"Aye, I had sisters, two young sisters, Rina and Jina, twins in fact," Liena explains, then continues with the story. "Anyway, We keep seeing each other for a year, and one day, she came up to me and said she got a job on a ship and that they were jewels and coin to Mistral. She said that the would be gone for a few weeks. I saw them off that day, but as soon as they left a huge storm rolled in. Fear and worry ran through my body like a typhoon, I prayed she be safe, but we later got news that the ship took the brunt of the storm, and was damaged pretty badly. They had stopped to make repairs but were attack by pirates."

"My heart was ripped to pieces, and anguish took over, I cried all night, crying out that the love of my life was taken from me. My mother tried to comfort me, telling that it would be ok, but it wasn't the same without her" Liena says a slight gloom crosses her face.

"So what did you do?" Weiss says with compassion.

"Day by day, I went to the docks to see if any of the ships had picked her up, hoping she survived. One day, I nearly gave up, I went to the docks to and was met with a ship with black sails. The ramp connected to dock to the ship was lowered, and I saw a figure, a dark tail swaying with a coat, ears poking out of the cap. They looked around until the saw me. Then I knew that she had survived and come home to me. Joy and happiness filled my body; I ran towards her, she did the same. Tears streamed down my cheeks." Liena says with a smile, out the corner of her eye, she saw Weiss gleaming, "I ran into her arms, as she swept me off my feet the feeling I got when she was home was like finding a lost puppy after weeks how searching. Anna was hesitant at first, then told me she was the captain of this pirate ship. But I didn't care; I was glad I was back in her arms again. She wanted me to come with her, and I said yes, but my parents would never agree to it, so I snuck her back into our house, and we started to pack my things. We were almost in the clear until my mother walked in on us. I thought we were goners, but instead she took me by the hands and said to follow my heart, she started to cry, as did I, she also told Anna to take care of me, and Anna said she would protect as if her life depended on it."

"Wait! So you gave up your wealth for love?! Why would you do that?!" Weiss asks with seriousness.

"Money is worthless when you have nobody to spend it with, and you can't buy happiness no matter how hard you try." Liena puts, not meaning to sound wise. "After that, Anna took me to the ship, where I met the rest of the crew, Ol' Bill, Cooky, and Cadin. It took some time, but after awhile they warmed up to me and treated me like part of the family. A few years pass, and now we're here."

"I still can't believe you'd give up your wealth and power for her though," Weiss says, doubtfully.

"Well, you do crazy things when you're in love," Liena says with a chuckle.

"I thank you; you gave me a lot to think about," Weiss says her hand on her jaw, you could see her mind gears turning in her head.

"Any time, my friend," Liena says waving bye, as Weiss walks back down the stairs.

Hours go by, well into the night, most of the crew is asleep, except the helmsman, Ruby, Oscar and Ol' Bill. Ol' Bill was sitting on a barrel while leaning against one of the masts looking above to the sea of stars, his favorite mug in hand.

Ruby and Oscar walk the deck in conversation about their duty in their journey, about the burden it bare on their shoulders. While this didn't bother Ol' Bill much, but he could tell they needed help.

"Something troubling ya mates?" Bill calls the barrel he sits on.

The two turn to face Ol' Bill to see the aged pirate, sitting on a barrel with a smile on his face and mug in hand.

"Oh, it's nothing," Oscars says nervously, rubbing the nape of his neck.

"I may be old, but I'm not that old yet." O'l Bill says with a chuckle.

"I may be old, but I'm not that old yet." O'l Bill says with a chuckle. "tell Ol' Bill your woes my friends."

"Well if you insist, we, Ruby and I are tasked with a, a mission to stop an evil being named, Salem," Oscar says.

"And what's the problem?" Ol' Bill asks before taking a sip from his mug.

"The weigh, of the mission, is taking its toll on us, we feel like it's out of our league." Oscar continues, looking between Ruby and Bill.

"Well, It is out of your league." Ol' Bill says digging in his ear and flicking whatever he dug out to the sea. "You're just a bunch of kids, probably just out of school."

"We can take care of ourselves. With the help of our friends, we can achieve anything." Ruby says, clenching her fist like an anime protagonist rallying an army for a battle.

"Well, this may not be what you to hear but, you do success when you have a team, but having a group creates liability, teammates can and will be captured, used against you, and people will do the unthinkable to get inside your head." Ol' Bill says, his heading hanging low. "To ensure that those you care about survive, it's best to go alone. Self-sacrifice, real leaders, make the ultimate choice, so loved ones aren't forced to..."

Ruby and Oscar look at each other for a moment as if pledging. After a moment they smile, a raging flame burns in their eyes.

"I vow to get stronger, strong enough to protect my friend when we fight Salem, I stake my life on it," Oscar says while holding up his hand, a will of fire burning within.

"With my speed, and crescent rose we'll help and grow stronger with you!" Ruby Rose says, the same flame burning with her, as she grabs Oscar's hand squeezing hard.

They were so fired up; they went to back to sleep to start training early tomorrow morning.

The next morning, they had just entered Atlas's waters, Anna was at the helm, Liena and the crew loaded canons, Ruby and her team armed and loaded. Oscar walks up to Anna, but it was Ozpin instead of Oscar, though she didn't know.

"Morning Captain," Ozpin says hand on his cane.

"Oh, morning Oscar, ready for a fight?" Anna says excitedly, "I can't wait!"

"Why's that?" Ozpin asks, tilting his head.

"Well, to fight, a strong opponent is what warriors, even pirate's live for," Anna says with a smile, eyes narrowing.

"Oh, what if something happens to your ship and crew?" Ozpin says, concerned, "What good would a wooden ship do against a Grimm that destroyed ships made of steel?"

"I'll show you." Anna laughs.

Grabbing hold of the level that was next to the helm, and giving it a hard tug, the ships hull, began to be shielded by sheets of metal, the masts sails folded in on themselves, and shrink into the ship like an extendable fishing pole. The bottom of the vessel opens up, and four engine emerge, activating as soon as they touch the water. Two huge drivers, followed by two medium-sized ones, boil to sea near the ship, slowly the boat rose out of the water.

"Did you think we were savages boy?!" Anna laughed at out loud as the ship glide over the sea.

Ozpin, the rest of Ruby team, was left speechless. Liena just chuckled, as she orders Cooky, the cabin boy, and Ol' Bill to the stern.

"You three! ready the napalm barrels!" Liena says with a hearty smile on her face.

"What about the canons?! What will lead balls against Grimm?" Ruby calls out.

"I'll show ye! Helmsmen! Take the wheel!" Anna shouts, and she heads on deck.

Pulling out a cannonball from a canon's ammo crate, she shows team Rwby.

"See this?" Anna says holding the ball confidently in her hand.

"It's just a regular cannonball," Weiss says as she places her hands on her hips.

"Look closer," Anna says while wiping a part of the ball to reveal an embedded dust crystal.

"Is that a dust crystal?" Nora asks, scratching her head.

"Aye, a super-pure, refined dust crystal, twice to damage," Anna says gently placing it back into the pile.

Team Rwby broke off and started to help the ship's crew with more chores before the battle begins. Ozpin caught a glimpse of Liena and Anna, giving each other a hug and quick peck before heading to battle stations. Anna returns to the helm and is intercepted by Oscar/Ozpin.

"How much do you care about her, Captain?" Ozpin asks.

"I'd give my life to save her, same goes for my crew," Anna says, dismissing the helmsmen. "I do plan to settle down my friend, can't do this life forever. A house, maybe some kids, and a dog."

"Well, I wish you the best of luck my friend, I know you'll protect your family," Ozpin says, as he pats Anna's back, a discreet glow comes Ozpin's hand and a symbol appears and fades on Anna's back.

Before either could say a word, a pirate calls out from the bow of the ship.

"Kraken sight! Starboard side!"

Everyone rush to the right side of the ship, a dark creature glides across the water, before letting out a call, which sounds like the shriek of the damned. The vibration from the beast causes the sea to rattle. Sires of red, black and white tentacles burst from the water toward the ship.

"Oh no, you don't!" Anna yells out, as she flings the helm to the port side, making the ship nearly tip to the left, but dodging the tentacle in the last second.

Everyone on the deck tumbles, from the rails, but quickly get back to their feet, Ready for a fight.

"Battle stations men!" Anna shouts for the helm, her coat and her tail blowing majestically in the wind, determination running across her face. "Today we kill that beast!"


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: So I gonna be taking a break from my longer stories. School is coming up, and I need to get things squared away and done. But doesn't mean I gonna stop writing, I thought about writing some shorter stories, more like the "Raven x Kali" that story was only, like a couple pages, and you guys seem to like shorter stories like those. So I'm gonna be more of those. also, the chapter was *much* shorter than the others. that's on me, I feel like I'm rushing things, so I'm gonna do some pacing for now. But Enjoy all the same. peACE!._**

The sound of boots ran across the deck was like thunder, as the ship circled above the Kraken, the pirate crew unloaded an unrelenting barrage of cannon fire. Flashes of purple, red, white, cover the Kraken, screams of the beast echoed through the skies and water. Smoke for the impacts of the cannon balls shrouded the Kraken, the cheers of the crew erupted for the airborne ship, Anna's eyes scanned the water, unsure if they had indeed won or not. Shadows emerged in the sea; the shadows were getting big by the second, a split second later the surface of the sea was litter the similar shadows.

"This isn't over! Brace for impact!" Anna shouted she rotated the helm quickly to form a shield with the bottom of the ship.

Pieces of coral and rock, impale and blasted through the hull of the Siren's Call, Anna kicks a lever, and the ship thrust forward, out of the line of fire.

"Casualties?!" Anna screamed to the lower deck from the helm.

"The lower canon squads are gone, Captain!" Cooky shouted back from below.

"Damn it! Ready the powder kegs!" Anna shouted she spun the helm around, "We're bombing the bastard!"

"Aye, Captain!" Cooky replied, rallied with Cain and a few others to help.

"The rest of you! Reload the canons, prepare for another barrage! Take out the rocks before the knock us out the sky!" Liena shouted from the stairs; the crew quickly runs with more cannonballs.

Ruby sniped the Kraken's tentacles from launching the rocks, and others help Liena with repairs and some blasted rocks with cannons.

The ship sailed over the Kraken; Cooky dumped keg after keg out of the boat, carpet bombed the Kraken, one lucky powder keg manages to blow off a tentacle, caused the beast to roar in pain, the creature broke the surface of the sea.

Two tentacles shot out of the sea and wrap around the hull of the ship. Slipping the crew in two, Anna, Ruby, Jaune, Ol' Bill on one side. Liena, Blake, and the others on the other. The top deck cannon crew was wiped out, cutting the remaining team down to 14. The Kraken starts to pull the ship back down to the water, the creaking of metal and the cracking of wood, ring through the sky.

"Attack, get those slime hands off my ship!" Anna shouted as she unsheathed her sword. instantly igniting, she leaps over the railing, and charged the first tentacle, everyone slashed deep into it and with Anna's ignited blade, the tentacle was set aflame.

Simultaneously the huntsmen and huntresses attack, managing to cut off a tentacle off the ship, the other straining to keep its hold on the boat. The creak of the ships armor rings out, just before it could give way.

"Everyone watches out it's going to snap!" Anna yells, signaling for them to get behind cover.

As soon as the words left her mouth, the plating snapped. Sending shrapnel in all directions, luckily most of the crew has behind or got behind cover time, but Ol' Bill's peg leg slowed him down immensely, Anna tried to save him with her semblance, to no avail; a shard of impaled him through the gut.

Weaken from the blood loss Ol' Bill collapses on the deck, Anna rushed over, kneeled down, but panicked not knowing what to do.

"I-I'm sorry, Anna" Ol' Bill said as he coughed up blood.

"No, no don't apologize," Anna said, as tears pour from her eyes, "Not yet Bill, there's still time. We can save you."

"No! No, you can't, old friend." Ol' Bill said, grasping his wound, a trail of blood ran down the side of his mouth. "I'm afraid; I'm already dying. I meant to tell you earlier, better late than never."

"W-What do you mean?" Anna said as she looked him in the eye, her eyes reddened from the tears.

"I have Dust Imulsion, Anna." Ol' Bill said as he propped himself up, wincing at the sharp pain which shot to his wound. "I got it when I worked the Dust mines for the Schnee company years before, they were just a new company when I started mining for them. There's no cure, its terminal."

As he finished, more blood poured from his mouth, but ignoring it, by just wiping it from his lips. Taking off his peg leg, and he opened a hidden compartment. A bright, pulsating light shined through. Plucking it out, Ol' bill holds it his right hand and his wound in the other.

"This Dust Crystal," Ol' Bill said but was interrupted by another cough of blood.

"It's unstable," Weiss spoke up from the crowd. "Those are highly explosive, one could level a whole city block."

"What?! Bil why do you have it?" Anna said as she looked from Weiss to her wounded friend.

"I took it, on my final day in the mines." Ol' Bill said with a smug smile on his face. "What can I say it looked pretty, pulsing an' all."

He laughed, as he struggled to stand, Anna saw him and helped him to his feet. As he stumbled to the side of the ship.

"I have a gift for you, Anna." Ol' Bill said leaning against the side, looking down on the beast below. He placed his hand on Anna's head, as he closed his eyes, a faint light shimmered from his hand. As he removed his hand from the frontal lobe of his trusted friend, "With this gift, you'll get stronger every time you fight and when your determination is at its highest."

After he gave his gift, he turned to the railing using his left hand, he hoisted himself up onto the railing, stepping on a close cannon, clutching the crystal to his wound.

"W-what you doing Bill?" Anna said, stepping forward, alarms went off in her head.

"You're strong Anna. I'm going to die anyway, let me do this. " Ol' Bill said, standing on the railing of the ship, an unstable dust crystal in hand, "Your family was taken from you once, and you found another. I'm going to make sure you don't lose any more."

Before Anna could answer, Bill, stepped backward off the ship, a smile on his face, as he fell down onto the beast who lurked below. As he turned to face to the beast, he saw the red eyes of the devil of the sea, pride filled his soul.

"Now that I looked at ya, you're uglier up close." Ol' Bill said as he took the crystal in both hands, with his last burst of strength, as he drew mere feet from the Kraken, he broke the crystal in haft. "If I'm going out, I'm taking you with me!"

A few seconds later, the unstable crystal ignited, which lit the sea with a series of bright red and orange, and an incredibly strong gust of wind. Which created a crater in the water, which eradicated the creature of darkness. An eerie silence laid over the ship, Anna stared over the side of the ship. Liena walked up to Anna from behind and placed a hand on her shoulder before Liena could say anything, Anna pushed into her embrace and cried into her shoulder. Her arms wrapped around Liena and tightly squeezed till it started to hurt Liena, but she endured it, she had too. She wanted to make Anna happy, but she needed to mourn, all she could do is hold her, for now.


End file.
